The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends
by Midna3452
Summary: What happens when Pucca, Garu, Vendetta, and Charlotte get sent to the kingdom of Hyrule? Read to find out! R&R. No flames please. Warning: MAJOR Twilight Princess spoilers! Also LinkXMidna and PuccaXGaru. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prolouge

The Legend of Pucca: Making Fiends

**A/N: This in my second fanfic and it might not be the best, so please bear with me! **

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

"This is going to be the best fiend yet!" said Vendetta. She was standing in her kitchen, mixing up ingredients to make a fiend. "That stupid little girl won't stand a chance!"

Her giant hamster, Grudge, grunted in agreement. He was standing behind Vendetta and they were the only ones in the room. Or so they thought.

Vendetta laughed evilly as she added another ingredient to the mixture. Just then, someone else started laughing, and it wasn't Grudge.

Vendetta whirled around to find Charlotte standing next to her.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" she yelled at Charlotte.

"Tee-hee! I came over to see you, silly!" said Charlotte, smiling.

"How did you get in here?" asked Vendetta, angrily.

"Silly Vendetta!" Charlotte replied. "I used the front door!"

Vendetta turned to glare at Grudge.

"I told you to lock the door, you stupid hamster!" she yelled at him. Grudge just shrugged.

"Ah!" said Vendetta, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Never mind."

"What are you making?" asked Charlotte, looking at the bowl Vendetta had been mixing things in.

"I am making a fiend that will destroy you!" said Vendetta. "Now, get out of my house!" She turned back to the table and started mixing up the ingredients in the bowl.

Charlotte just smiled and started walking around Vendetta's kitchen. She stopped when she cam to a switch on the wall.

"Hey, Vendetta, what does this do?" she asked.

"What does what do?" asked Vendetta, turning to face Charlotte. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Charlotte standing at the wall with one hand on the switch.

"Ah, no! Don't pull that!" Vendetta yelled, running over to Charlotte.

Charlotte ignored Vendetta, and just as Vendetta grabbed her hand to wrench it away from the wall, she pulled the switch. There was a flash of light and the room filled with smoke, making Grudge cough.

When the smoke cleared a few seconds later, Grudge stopped coughing and looked around. Vendetta and Charlotte were gone.

"C'mon, Garu, hurry up!" Abyo called.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, geez," replied Garu. They were on their way to an ancient temple in the heart of Sooga Village's forest. They were accompanied by Pucca and Ching.

The four of them walked until they came to a cave. There was no way around it.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go through," said Abyo. "Let's go!"

Garu grimaced as he stepped into the cave. He hated dark, enclosed spaces. He walked in a little ways and came to a curve in the wall. As soon as he went around it, the entrance of the cave vanished. So did the light.

Pucca gasped as the light went out and grabbed onto Garu's arm. Garu groaned.

"Woah! Ching, stop!" exclaimed Abyo.

"Abyo?" Garu called into the darkness, pausing. "I'm ok," said Abyo. "There's a big hole right in the middle of the floor. Be careful."

"I think it's a cenote," said Ching from the direction of Abyo.

"A what?" asked Garu, after dethatching himself from Pucca.

"A cenote," repeated Ching. "It's what these big holes in the ground are called. Just try to stay close to the wall of the cave and you guys should be ok."

Garu and Pucca followed Ching's voice until they found a wall of the cave. They started crawling along it, being careful not to step into the middle of the floor.

The four of them walked on in silence for about five minutes, until Garu heard a cracking noise behind him. He whipped around just as the ground crumbled beneath Pucca's feet. She yelled and managed to grab Garu's outstretched hand. Unfortunately, that left Garu with nothing to grab onto, and they both fell into the hole.

Garu and Pucca screamed as they fell into seemingly endless darkness.

**What will happen to Garu and Pucca now? And where did Vendetta and Charlotte go? I'll update as soon as I get some reviews. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend of Pucca: Making Fiends

**A/N: So, how do you like it so far? Oh, just fyi, I put this under Pucca because there is no Legend of Zelda category. Also, this takes place during**_** The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**_** for those of you who didn't know. **

**Note: Vendetta, Charlotte, and Grudge are from a webtoon called **_**Making Fiends**_**. If you haven't, you should go check it out sometime.**

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

"Come on, Link, hurry up!" called Midna, stopping to hover in midair and wait for Link.

"Alright, I'm coming," said Link, frustrated. "God, Midna, do you realize how annoying you are sometimes?"

Midna just smiled.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so slow, I wouldn't be so annoying," she said.

"But- aw, forget it," said Link, giving up. It was very rare that he actually won an argument with Midna. "So, why did you want me to come here anyways?"

"Eee-hee! I think we're going to have some visitors," said Midna. "You can stop walking now."

"Visitors? What kind of visitors?" questioned Link, watching Midna warily. He didn't like it when she had that look in her eye. Like she knew something he didn't.

"You'll see," she replied, smiling. "Oh look! Here they come now!"

Midna looked up at the sky and Link followed her gaze. Just then, there was a flash of light in the sky and two people appeared. They fell, screaming, and landed on the ground next to each other with a thud.

"What the hell?!" Link exclaimed, running over to the two people. Midna followed him.

Link and Midna stopped in front of the two people. They were both girls with crème-colored skin. One of them had brown hair tied into two pigtails, while the other one had curly blonde hair with a blue bow on top of her head. The girl with the pigtails had on a green jumper over a green-striped shirt and stockings. The girl with the bow had on a blue dress over blue stockings. They were both wearing flats.

As Link was examining the two strangers, the one with the pigtails groaned and stood up.

"Ugh. . . stupid girl," she said, rubbing her eyes. Then she stopped and opened them.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"You're in a field near the kingdom of Hyrule," said Link, watching the girl in blue get up, shake her head, smile, and look around.

The girl with the pigtails whirled around and stared at Link, who met her gaze.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Link," he replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Vendetta," she replied.

"I'm Charlotte!" the girl in blue chimed in.

"And I'm Midna," said Midna, with a smile.

Vendetta looked at Midna and stared. _She must be a fiend,_ Vendetta thought. _But I didn't make her._

"What are you?" Vendetta asked, regaining her composure.

"Eee-hee! I'm an imp," said Midna.

"Wow!" exclaimed Charlotte. "You're like a little plushie doll!"

Midna frowned.

"What was that?" she asked, glaring at Charlotte. "Oh, never mind. But, aren't there supposed to be four of you? Did you two come with someone else?"

"No," said Vendetta. "Unless my hamster is here, too. . ."

"You're hamster?" asked Link.

Before Vendetta could explain, Charlotte exclaimed: "Look!" and pointed up at the sky. Everyone looked up just in time to see two more people fall from the sky.

**What will Vendetta and Charlotte do now that they are in Hyrule? And who else is falling from the sky ? Stay tuned!**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't put Pucca and Garu in this chapter. I'm going to move this story to Misc-Cartoon Xovers, so don't freak out of this story disappears from the **_**Pucca**_** category.**


	3. Chapter 2

The Legend of Pucca: Making Fiends

**A/N: Forget what I said before about moving this story. It's staying in the **_**Pucca**_** category. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Note: All of the characters are about Link's age (in **_**Twilight Princess**_**), which I think is about seventeen, except for Garu, who's eighteen, and Midna, but I don't know how old she really is. Oh, and I have to make Garu talk in this fic.**

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

Both of the people screamed as they fell and landed on the ground, one on top of the other. There was a boy and a girl. The girl had landed on top of the boy, and she had black hair tied up into two buns. She had on a red t-shirt and black jeans. The boy was also wearing black jeans, although he had a black shirt with red sleeves and a red heart in the center. His black hair was tied up into two spiky pigtails on the top of his head. The boy and the girl were both wearing sneakers.

Vendetta, Charlotte, Link, and Midna all stared at the pair. Then, the boy spoke.

"Pucca, get off me," he groaned, lifting his head up.

The girl sat up and shook hear head as if to clear it. Then, she stood up and looked at the boy. She reached down as he was getting up and helped him. When he was on his feet, she jumped up and kissed him. He quickly pushed her away, made a disgusted face, and wiped his cheek. Then, he looked around and finally noticed the four other people staring at him and the girl.

"Who are you guys?" asked the boy.

"I'm Charlotte and that's Vendetta!" said Charlotte, pointing to Vendetta.

"And I'm Link, and that's Midna. She's and imp," Link added, for the boy was staring at Midna just a Vendetta had.

"Um. . . okay, well, I'm Garu and (ugh!) this is Pucca," said Garu with a grunt, for Pucca had latched herself onto his arm. "Where are we?"

"We're in a field near the kingdom of Hyrule," Link replied, watching as Garu tried to shake Pucca off of his arm. He succeeded, only to have Pucca grab onto his waist. Garu rolled his eyes.

"What is the Kingdom of Hyrule, anyway?" asked Vendetta.

"It's the land ruled by Princess Zelda," said Link. "But it's falling into a land of eternal twilight."

"Link is on a quest to save the land and Princess Zelda," said Midna, sitting down in midair.

"I've never heard of Princess Zelda or the Kingdom of Hyrule," said Garu.

"Me either," said Charlotte. "Have you, Vendetta?"

"No, you stupid girl!" Vendetta said, turning to Charlotte. "If I had heard of the Kingdom, why would I be asking where we were?"

"Speaking of places, where do you all come from, anyways?" asked Midna.

"Pucca and I come from Sooga Village," said Garu, and Pucca nodded in agreement.

"Su-ga Village?" questioned Link.

"Sooga Village," said Garu. "I'm living there, training to be a ninja."

"A ninja?" Vendetta asked. "Why would you want to be a ninja?"

"So I can clear my ancestors name," Garu replied. "And just what do you do? Sew?"

"Hardly," said Vendetta, glaring at Garu. "I make fiends, and everyone knows that I should be feared and respected."

"Someone's a little full of themselves," Link muttered to Midna, who had floated over to sit on his shoulder.

"I have ears, you know," Vendetta said, turning to Link and Midna. Midna smiled.

"I do, too!" she said. "What a coincidence!"

Vendetta just glared at her.

"Where are you guys from?" Garu asked Charlotte.

"Oh! We're from Clamburg!" Charlotte replied, smiling.

"Clamburg?" asked Garu, raising one eyebrow.

"Uh-huh!" Charlotte said, nodding.

"I've never heard of it," said Garu.

"Good," said Vendetta. "I don't want anymore stupid people moving there." She looked pointedly at Charlotte.

"Ha! You say that like you run the place," said Link.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Vendetta.

"What?!" exclaimed Link. "Yeah, right!"

Before Vendetta could respond to that, Garu chimed in.

"Anyway," he said, walking over to stand between Link and Vendetta. "I guess all of us need to find a way home."

"I'll help all of you get home- except her," said Link, pointing to Vendetta who had moved out from behind Garu.

"Aw, come on, Link, have a heart," said Midna, still sitting on his shoulder.

"You're telling me to have a heart?" asked Link, looking at Midna.

Or," she said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You could let her stay in Hyrule forever and ever and ever."

Link thought about this for a moment.

"Ugh, fine, you can come, too," he finally said. Just don't get in the way. Alright everyone, follow me."

"Yay! Vendetta, we're going on a trip!" Charlotte said, coming into step with Vendetta, who was following Link.

"Shut up!" said Vendetta, smacking Charlotte on the arm with the back of her hand.

"Ow! Tee-hee!" said Charlotte, still smiling.

Garu looked at the two of them and shook his head. Then, he started following Link, Pucca grabbing his hand in an iron grip.

And with that, the six set off for an adventure of a lifetime.

**So, what will happen next? Where will they all go? And who else will they meet along the way? Keep reading for more!**


	4. Chapter 3

The Legend of Pucca: Making Fiends

**A/N: I really have nothing to say here except keep reading and enjoy!**

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

"Can we take a rest now?" asked Vendetta for the twentieth time.

"We've only been walking for an hour and a half," said Link.

"That's a long time!" Vendetta exclaimed.

"Actually, I think we all need a rest," said Garu. Not that he was tired. He just wanted Vendetta to stop complaining.

"Okay, fine," said Link. "Let's go sit over there." He pointed to a huge boulder that was big enough for them all to lean against. They walked over and sat down.

"Midna, will you get off my shoulder?" Link asked. She had been sitting there for over an hour, after she had gotten bored with floating around.

"Okay," said Midna. She got off Link's shoulder, only to float up and sit on his head. Link sighed.

"Hey, Link," said Charlotte. "Who's that over there?"

"Over where?" asked Link, turning to face Charlotte. He shifted his gaze to where she was looking. There was a figure running towards them.

"Um, Midna," said Link. "Were you expecting any more visitors?"

"No," she replied, watching the figure coming closer.

"I didn't think so," Link said.

"Hey!" Midna exclaimed as Link jumped up and she fell off his head. He took out his sword and ran at the rapidly approaching figure.

"What are you doing?" Garu called after Link. But Link didn't hear him.

Garu then jumped up, and Pucca, Vendetta, and Charlotte followed suit. They could see the figure now. It was a monster with a skull mask and a huge club in his hand. And Link was running straight towards it.

"I have to help him fight that thing," said Garu.

"Are you stupid?" questioned Midna, floating over so she was level with Garu's face.

"No! But-" Garu began.

"Do you have any weapon at all?" asked Midna, cutting him off.

"Well, no, not with me," said Garu.

"If you go over there, you'll probably get yourself killed," said Midna, pointing to where Link was running.

"But. . . that thing has a club," said Garu, looking at Link and the monster. They were almost close enough to touch.

"And Link has a sword. Don't worry," said Midna, smiling at Garu's distressed face. "Link's fought theses guys before. Watch."

Just as Midna turned around, Link reached the monster. He jumped up in the air, his sword held over his head, and came down on the monster with a shout. The sword struck, and the monster fell down. Garu started to run over to Link.

"No, you idiot!" yelled Midna. "It's not dead yet!"

Sure enough, the monster got up as Link stepped back. Once again, Link jumped into the air with his sword held high, and brought it down on the monster with a yell. This time, the monster fell down and exploded into a cloud of black dust.

Garu looked at Midna and she nodded. He ran over to Link, who had turned around to face them. Pucca, Charlotte, Vendetta, and Midna followed.

"See, not a scratch," said Link, spreading his arms out when the five of them had reached him. He wasn't even out of breath.

"You've fought these guys before?" asked Garu.

"Yeah, lots of times," replied Link, frowning at the memories. "Well, let's get going."

"Already?!" asked Vendetta.

"Yeah, we just had a rest," said Link.

"Yes, for five minutes," argued Vendetta.

Link glared at her, and she glared back.

"Ugh, fine," said Link with an exasperated sigh. "Come on." He started walking over to the rock they had been leaning against before. Midna floated over and sat on his shoulder, again. Link rolled his eyes and kept walking.

As Garu was following Vendetta and Charlotte, he felt someone run up behind him and grab his waist, making him almost fall over.

"Augh! Pucca, get off me!" he exclaimed. He stopped walking and pulled Pucca's arms off of his waist. She immediately wrapped her arm back around him, making Garu frown. He stood there for a few seconds before quickly grabbing Pucca's arms, pushing her away, and running.

By now, everyone else had sat down and was watching as Garu ran and Pucca chased him. She caught him once, when he tripped on a rock and fell. She jumped on top of him and started kissing him. Garu frantically jumped up, knocking Pucca to the ground, and the chase began again. Link, Midna, Charlotte and Vendetta watched this for about three minutes in silence, until Link spoke.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked, turning to face Vendetta.

"Yes," she said, standing up. Charlotte and Link stood up, too, Midna still sitting on Link's shoulder.

"Are Pucca and Garu coming, too?" asked Charlotte.

"Of course they're coming," said Link, watching Pucca chase Garu. "We just need to get their attention."

"Oh, I can do that," said Midna, smiling.

"Wait-" Link started to say.

"HEY!" Midna shouted, so loud that everyone stopped dead in their tracks and covered their ears. "WE'RE LEAVING! COME ON!"

After Midna stopped shouting, everyone uncovered their ears and Pucca and Garu ran over to her as fast as they possibly could.

"Geez, Midna, volume," said Link, shaking his head to make the ringing in his ears stop.

"Was that to soft for your little light-dwelling ears? I could yell louder," Midna said.

"No, no, that's okay," said Link, hastily. He started walking in the direction of Hyrule, and the others followed.

"Midna, how about you float for a while," suggested Link. Midna wasn't as light as she seemed if she had been sitting on your shoulder for half of the day.

"I don't want to," said Midna, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, I don't care what you do," said Link. "Just get off my shoulder."

"Fine," said Midna with a huff. She rose off Link's shoulder and floated over to Garu. He winced as she sat down on his shoulder and looked at her.

"Eee-hee! Don't worry," said Midna with a giggle. "I won't bite."

Garu grimaced and turned his head back around. He still didn't know whet the heck and imp was, but they didn't sound too good. After all, Midna had fangs, and fangs weren't usually a good sign. Garu picked up his pace to close the gap that had formed between him and the rest of the group. They kept walking towards Hyrule, unaware of who awaited them on the way.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter might get a little confusing.**

**Edit: Their in the Larynu Province, not the Faron Province. Sorry!**

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

"Hey, Midna, doesn't that land look a little dark to you?" asked Link. He and the rest of the group had stopped at the top of a hill and were looking out over the Larynu Province.

"It's covered in twilight alright," Midna confirmed.

"Again? Damn," said Link.

"You know, you guys still haven't told us exactly what this 'twilight' is," Garu pointed out.

"Oh, right," said Link. "You see, there is another realm called the Twilight Realm. Lots of dark and evil beings come from there. It's sort of like a parallel universe. An evil creature named Zant started to take over the Twilight Realm, and this world as well. He put some parts of Hyrule into twilight, and that's where the Spirits of Light reside."

"And you're part in this whole thing is what?" asked Vendetta.

"Well, it's up to me to save Hyrule from becoming a land of eternal twilight," said Link.

"You came from there, didn't you?" Garu asked, turning his head so he was looking at Midna.

"Eee-hee! Very good!" said Midna, smiling. "You _do_ have more brains than a cucco."

Garu was about to make a comeback, but Link stepped in.

"I wouldn't argue with Midna," said Link. "It's pointless."

Garu looked at Link, then looked at Midna, then spoke.

"Whatever," he said. "Are we going to go or what?"

"Yay! Let's go Vendetta!" said Charlotte, as she started running down the hill. Vendetta rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" Link called, running after Charlotte. "You don't even know where we're going!"

Pucca took Garu's hand and pulled him and Midna after the group, towards the twilight, Vendetta close behind.

* * *

"Who's that?" asked Vendetta, looking at four figures in the distance. The group had been walking for about a half an hour, after they had all caught up with Charlotte. Everyone stopped when they heard Vendetta speak.

"I don't know," said Link, watching the figures. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling of unease when he looked at them.

"Should we go up to them?" asked Garu.

"No," said Link. "Let's wait for them to come to us."

About three minutes later, the figures came into view where the group could see there faces. When he saw them, Link froze.

"No way," he said, watching as Dark Link casually strolled up to meet them.

"Hello, Link," said Dark Link, stopping in front of Link. "Long time no see." Three figures came up and stood next to him. They looked just like Pucca, Garu, and Charlotte.

"What the hell?" said Garu, looking at the other version of himself. This Garu looked just like him, except the heart on his shirt was in two pieces.

"Oh yes," said Dark Link. "Let me introduce you. This is Dark Garu, Pucca, and Charlotte." He pointed to each of the people as he said their names.

"Hiya, Garu!" said Dark Garu, doing a weird salute. Dark Pucca just frowned and Dark Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"You look just like me!" said Charlotte, looking at Dark Charlotte and smiling. "Except for your bow." Charlotte's bow was blue, while Dark Charlotte's bow was black.

"Of course I do, you stupid girl," Dark Charlotte snapped. "I am you, just the opposite."

"Wait," said Link. "If there's a Dark Link, Pucca, Garu, and Charlotte, where's Dark Vendetta?"

"She's standing right there," said Dark Link, pointing to Vendetta.

"Me?" asked Vendetta. "Alright, well if I'm supposed to be Dark Vendetta, then where's the other one?"

"Yeah, where is Light Vendetta?" asked Dark Pucca, looking behind her. Dark Pucca had on a black shirt and red pants, instead of a red shirt and black pants. "Never mind, here she comes."

Sure enough, everyone looked and saw a girl running up to them who looked just like Vendetta, except she had bows on the bands she used to tie her hair into pigtails.

"Hey guys!" she said when she caught up with them. "Why didn't you tell me we were having a party?"

"It's not a party, you idiot," said Dark Charlotte.

"You call her Light Vendetta?" asked Link, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, we're sure not going to call her Dark Vendetta," said Dark Garu.

"Oh, we don't have time for this," said Link. "What the hell do you want?"

"Actually, we came to exchange Vendetta for Vendetta," said Dark Link.

"I'm not a piece of merchandise!" said Vendetta, glaring at Dark Link.

"Whatever," he replied. "So are you coming with us or not?"

"Why should I?" Vendetta asked.

"Because if you do, I can help you get home," said Dark Link.

"Ha! As if I believe you!" said Vendetta.

"And," said Dark Charlotte, pointing to Light Vendetta. "So I can get rid of her forever."

"Why should I help you?" said Vendetta. "I've had to deal with this stupid girl ever since I was little. Why should you get off so easy?"

"But you'll be rid of Charlotte forever," Dark Charlotte pointed out.

"Yes, but I'll probably never get home again," said Vendetta. "And I'm not putting my trust in him." She pointed to Dark Link.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, if that's the way you feel," said Dark Link. "Come on, let's go." He turned around and started walking the way he had come.

"So we're just going to leave?!" asked Dark Charlotte. "What the hell was the point of this meeting?"

"Don't contradict me!" snapped Dark Link, whipping around to glare at Dark Charlotte. "I say we go, and we go!"

Dark Charlotte seemed taken aback.

"Fine," said Dark Charlotte after a moment. She turned around and started walking, and Dark Pucca and Garu did the same. Then, Dark Garu grabbed Dark Pucca around the waist and pulled her towards him.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Dark Pucca. "Get the hell off me!" She pushed him away and started running.

"Wait, baby, come back!" Dark Garu called, running after Pucca.

"Idiots," Dark Charlotte muttered.

"Well, goodbye!" said Light Vendetta, waving as she ran after the group.

"Bye-bye!" said Charlotte, waving after her. "That was fun! I'm going to miss them, though."

"Don't worry," said Midna. "I'm sure they'll be back."

"Hey, how come there wasn't another one of you?" asked Garu, looking at Midna.

"I'm the one and only Midna," she said. "There isn't anyone like me anywhere."

"You got that right," muttered Link.

"What was that, dog boy?" said Midna.

"'Dog boy'?" said Garu.

"I'll explain later," said Link. "For now, let's just wait for them to get far ahead of us and then we can leave."

"I want to go home," said Pucca.

"Don't worry, Link will get us home," said Garu, as he gave Pucca a big hug. "Right, Link?"

"Huh?" said Link, who had been daydreaming. "Oh, right. I'll get you home. All of you."

And with that, they all sat down and waited for the people from the Twilight Realm to be long gone.

**A/N: So, what will happen next? Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and sorry for all the confusion in this chapter. Vendetta is still Vendetta; she didn't go with Dark Link. If you're wondering, Midna was just sitting on Garu's shoulder watching the whole time the others were talking. **

**One more thing: just so you know, I haven't finished playing The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, so I'm sorry if I get some facts wrong. **


	6. Chapter 5

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

"Oh great," Link muttered, staring up at the huge, ominous gate in front of him. He, along with Pucca, Garu, Charlotte, and Vendetta, had been walking (Midna had been sitting on Link's shoulder again) for about a half an hour, after they made sure Dark Link and his cohorts were gone. They had all stopped when they came to the gate.

"Um, Link," said Garu, eyeing the gate warily. "What is that?"

"It's a twilight gate," said Link, with a sigh. "It means that the land beyond it is covered in twilight."

"But it's not like the twilight is going to hurt us, right?" asked Vendetta, watching Link's anxious looks.

"No," said Link. "But the things in it will."

"Oh," Vendetta said.

"It sounds like fun!" exclaimed Charlotte, smiling.

"Oh yeah, it's real fun," said Link sarcastically.

"Well, Midna thinks its fun, right?" said Charlotte, noticing Midna's smile.

"Yes," said Midna. "I love the twilight. It's so peaceful."

"Ha!" Link laughed. "Yeah, right!"

"Don't push it, Dog Boy," said Midna, narrowing her eyes at Link.

"Why does she keep calling you that?" asked Garu.

"Eee hee! You'll see," said Midna, smiling again. She floated off Link's shoulder so she was eye level with him. "Ready?" she asked.

"No," said Link, with another sigh. "But go ahead."

"Ok," said Midna. She turned around and floated right through the gate.

"Uh, where did Midna go?" asked Garu.

"Just wait a minute," said Link. He turned to face everyone. "Oh, and when we go through, don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Vendetta. But before Link could explain, an orange hand reached through the gate, grabbed Link around the waist, and pulled him through.

"What the hell?!" Garu exclaimed. Just then, the hand reached through again. It grabbed Garu, Pucca, Vendetta, and Charlotte around the waists all at once and pulled them through.

They landed on the other side of the gate with a thud. They quickly stood up and looked around. Garu spotted Link and Midna standing a few feet away. Just then, Garu felt a weird numbing sensation all through his body. He fell to his knees with a groan, and he noticed Link did the same. He felt his body shifting, and a few seconds later, he realized he was standing on four paws.

Garu looked at himself and realized that his whole body was covered in fur and he had a tail. _Holy crap I've turned into a dog! _he thought. He quickly looked around and noticed that Link had turned into a dog too.

"Um. . . what the hell just happened?" Vendetta said from behind Garu. He turned around and noticed that Charlotte was smiling, Vendetta looked shocked, and Pucca was frozen in fear.

_Oh no, _thought Garu. _I actually scared Pucca._ He hung his head in shame.

"Well, it appears that Link and Garu have turned into wolves," said Midna matter-of-factly.

"Wow! They're like cute little puppies!" said Charlotte. Link growled at her slightly.

"That can't be them," said Vendetta.

"Hold on," said Midna. "I think I can make them talk." She floated over and touched Link's forehead. A blue glow formed around her hand and engulfed Link for a few seconds. She did the same thing to Garu.

"Now," said Midna. "Say something."

"Why didn't you tell me you could make me talk before?!" Link yelled.

"I wasn't sure it would work," said Midna, smiling. "Now you, Garu."

"Why did this happen to me?" he said.

"Oh my god Garu," said Pucca, when she realized it was really him. She ran over and hugged him around the neck. Garu didn't try to break away.

"I guess the transformation only affects boys," said Midna. "Lucky for us, right Vendetta?"

"Lucky?!" Vendetta exclaimed. "What the hell are we going to do with two _dogs_?!"

"We keep going, that's what," said Link. "Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I can't still fight."

"I can still fight, too," said Garu. Pucca had let go of his neck and was now stroking his fur.

"Well then, that settles it," said Link. "Let's go." Midna floated over and landed on Link's back, hard. Link growled at her.

"Now you be a good doggie," said Midna, patting Link's head.

"You can ride on my back too Pucca," said Garu. "You're not too heavy." Pucca stood up and sat on Garu's back just as Midna had with Link, only not so hard.

"Come on," said Midna, digging her heels into Links sides to make him start walking.

"So we just have to walk?!" asked Vendetta.

"Yup," Midna replied simply, already on her way.

"Ugh, stupid dogs!" Vendetta muttered under her breath. Then she said, louder, "But if I get tired, we're stopping!"

"Whatever," said Link. "Just hurry up."

Vendetta stood there for a moment, then started following Garu and Pucca, who was following Link and Midna, Charlotte right behind her.

**A/N: So, how do you all like it so far? I'm not going to post another chapter untill I get at least 2 more reviews! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wolf-Garu has jet black fur (like his hair), chocolate-brown eyes, and a faint symbol of a heart on his chest, just as Link has that symbol on his forehead.**

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

"Okay. . . let's take a break," said Link, panting. He had lost track of how long they had been running. Midna had been pushing him faster and faster until he just couldn't take it anymore. Midna floated up and sat down in midair as Link collapsed onto the ground, his sides heaving. Garu did the same, after Pucca had gotten off his back.

"How much. . . further?" asked Garu, breathing heavily.

"Don't know," replied Link. "Midna?"

"I think it's about five more miles," said Midna. Link and Garu groaned. Just then, Charlotte came running over to them, dragging Vendetta along behind her. They stopped and stood next to Pucca.

"Let go of my hand!" Vendetta yelled, wrenching her hand away from Charlotte's.

"Tee-hee! I love running, don't you Vendetta?" asked Charlotte, not really out of breath.

"No. . . I don't," Vendetta replied, leaning against a nearby tree for support.

"Midna said it's about five more miles," said Pucca, watching Garu regain his breath and stand up.

"What?!" exclaimed Vendetta. Midna smiled at her reaction.

All of a sudden, Link, who had stood up by now, and Garu fell down on their stomachs and whimpered. Their bodies shifted once again and they changed back into their human forms.

"What the- I'm back to normal," Link said, looking at his human hands. He looked at Midna. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything," said Midna, a worried look on her face.

"Garu!" Pucca yelled, smiling and running over to hug Garu around the waist. He hugged her back.

"Hey, it's sunny!" Charlotte remarked, looking at the sky. Sure enough, there was a sun blazing high in the sky.

"This is not good," Midna muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Link.

"There are only two ways to reverse the twilight," said Midna, turning to Link. "The first way is to gather the tears of light and return them to the Spirit of Light, which you already know. The only other way is if a person in the twilight realm takes it away."

"So that means that someone in the twilight realm just turned the twilight off?" asked Garu, confused.

"Yes, that's about it," said Midna. "And it also means that they're coming."

"Here?!" asked Link.

"Yes," Midna said again. "And there's only one person who I can think of besides Zant who would come here."

"Who?" asked Vendetta. Midna gulped.

"Wolfgang," she said. "My fiancé."

"WHAT?!" Link yelled. The others just stared at Midna, openmouthed. She sighed.

"Well, I guess I should tell you," she said. She stood up in midair.

"I am the Twilight Princess," she said.

"You're a princess?" asked Charlotte. "Princesses are so cool!"

"Thanks," said Midna, smiling slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-you're the Twilight Princess?" Link said. "I thought Zelda was."

"Nope, it's me," said Midna.

"Oh," he said. "Well, I guess that makes sense. . ."

"Did you say this Wolfgang was your _fiancé_?" asked Vendetta.

"Yes," said Midna with a sigh.

"So you're going to get _married_?" asked Link, shocked.

"Yes, but I don't want to," said Midna. "It's an arranged marriage. Frankly, I hate Wolfgang's guts."

"Well, why don't you say no," suggested Pucca. "I mean, shouldn't you be with the person you love?"

"Oh, Pucca, I wish it was that simple," said Midna, with a sad smile. "But it's not. You see-"

Just as Midna started to explain, a huge gash opened up in midair and a figure stepped out. Midna stiffened as she stared at the figure. It was a boy, about Garu's age, with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had red eyes and crème-colored skin. He was wearing all black. He turned to Midna and smiled, revealing a set of fangs.

"Oh, my dear Midna, look at you," he said. "Reduced to being an imp and getting help from these _light-dwellers._" He spat the word and sneered.

"I'd much rather be with them than you," she spat back.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," said Wolfgang, smiling again. "because I've come to take you home."

"What?" Midna whispered.

"I'll take you home," said Wolfgang. "Just come with me and leave these light-dwellers behind."

"But-" Midna started to say.

"Just come with me," Wolfgang said again, cupping Midna's chin in his hand. "I'll take you home, and then we can be married and live happily ever after, ruling over the creatures of darkness."

"Don't touch me!" Midna screeched, slapping Wolfgang's hand away and floating over so she was next to Link.

"Oh, I see," said Wolfgang, his face darkening. "You've taken a fancy for this little light-dweller, haven't you?"

"N-no!" said Midna, blushing slightly. "It's just, um. . . I have to get them all home." She gestured to the group, now all standing slightly behind her.

"Right," said Wolfgang, his lip curling up over one of his fangs. "Well, in that case, I'll have to take someone else instead. I promised I wouldn't come back empty-handed."

With that he grabbed Vendetta, who was the closest to him, and pushed her through the hole in the air.

"Aye!" Vendetta yelled as she fell into the hole. Wolfgang turned and started to step through the hole.

"Oh, and Midna," he added, one foot through the hole. "I _will_ have you someday."

He smiled one more time and stepped through the hole, which vanished behind him.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Link, his heart beating very fast.

"Vendetta's just been. . ._kidnapped_," Midna finished in a whisper.

"Vendetta?" Charlotte said, her face finally starting to show a little fear and worry.

"Don't worry," said Link, patting Charlotte on the back. "We'll find Vendetta and bring her back, right guys?"

"Yeah," said Garu, determination showing in his eyes.

"Uh-huh," said Pucca, squeezing Charlotte's hand and smiling. Midna just floated there, deep in thought.

"Midna?" Link said.

"I think I know how to get into the twilight realm," Midna said. "Follow me!"

And with that, the group set out to save Vendetta from the twilight realm.

* * *

**Oh no, Vendetta's been kidnapped! How-**

**Vendetta: No I haven't.**

**Midna3452: What?**

**Vendetta: I haven't been kidnapped, you stupid girl. I'm sitting right here.**

**Midna3452: Whatever. Just shut up and let me finish-**

**Vendetta: DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! (hits Midna3452 over the head with a chair)**

**Midna3452: (knocked out) . . . **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just finished The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! Squee! **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, and none of the characters are mine except Wolfgang and the soldiers.**

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

"Okay Link, you know the plan," said Midna, hovering next to Link's shoulder. She, Link, Garu, Pucca, and Charlotte had walked all the way over to the bottom of Lake Hylia and were presently standing outside the cannonball ride owned by Fyer.

"Right," said Link. Midna disappeared into his shadow as he walked over to Fyer and started talking to him. After Fyer offered Link a ride, Pucca, Garu, and Charlotte came up.

"Well, I haven't seen you three before," said Fyer, looking at each of them.

"They're my cousins from Ordon Village," said Link. "They said they wanted a ride, so I brought them here. I can pay for them all," he added.

"Oh, no, it's on the house," said Fyer. "Just make sure you come back again, you hear?" They all nodded. "Alright, step on in. Sorry about the tight squeeze, but you should all fit."

The four of them stepped into the cannon and Fyer closed the door. He was right when he said it would be a tight squeeze, as Link, Pucca, Charlotte, and Garu were all pressed together. The four of them felt the cannon tilt, and the next thing they knew, they were being shot through the air.

They all screamed, and Midna popped out of Link's shadow and made a ball of energy that surrounded the five of them. She muttered something, and they all disappeared right before they were about to land on Falbi's Flight By Fowl.

Instead, they all landed in a chamber on what looked like a castle. Link, Pucca, Garu, and Charlotte sat there for a moment, dazed, when Link finally noticed the strange girl standing over him. She looked about Garu's age, with bright orange hair, blue-greenish skin, and red eyes with black eye shadow on them. She was wearing a cloak with strange symbols on it, and under that was a dress that didn't really cover much at all.

"Who the hell are you?!" Link exclaimed, jumping up and taking out his sword.

"Link, shut up! It's me," the girl said, and Link recognized her voice immediately. Link just stared at her, taking in her appearance.

"What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you're at a loss for words?" she said. That proved it.

"Midna!" said Link, throwing his arms around her. "Whoa, you're tall!" he exclaimed, breaking their embrace and looking up at her. Midna was now about six inches taller then he was, as opposed to about four feet smaller.

"Yes, I am," she said hastily. "Now shut up and stop talking so loud. Do you want people to hear us?"

"You're _Midna_?" Garu whispered, slightly suspicious.

"Yes, Garu," Midna said.

"So this is you're true form," said Link, looking at her intently.

"Uh, yeah," said Midna, wrapping her cloak around her more and blushing from the intensity of Link's gaze.

"But, why did you change now?" asked Pucca.

"It's probably because Zant isn't here," Midna replied. "At least, I don't think he is. . ."

"He's not here?" asked Link.

"Well, I don't think so," said Midna, frowning. "I can't feel his magic aura, and it's really strong, so that must mean he's not here. I guess the curse he put on me doesn't work in my realm if he's gone. All the same, we should be careful. My people probably think I'm dead by now."

"Where are we exactly?" asked Pucca.

"We're in the Twilight Realm," said Midna.

"Hey, Midna, are those you're people?" asked Charlotte, tugging on a sleeve of Midna's cloak so she would turn around.

"What?!" exclaimed Midna, whipping around and looking at the group of soldiers coming their way.

"Look, its Princess Midna!" one of the soldiers exclaimed when he spotted her.

"Those must be her kidnappers!" another soldier added.

"Capture them!" the first soldier said, and the group of soldiers started running towards Midna, Pucca, Charlotte, Garu and Link, their weapons raised.

"Oh crap," Midna muttered. Then she added "RUN!"

The group of five took off at full speed, Link in front and Midna in the back. Unfortunately, Midna wasn't a fast runner, and one of the soldiers caught her by the arm and pulled her back.  
"Let me go!" she shouted, making Link, Garu, Pucca, and Charlotte stop in their tracks.

"Princess Midna, its okay!" the soldier holding her shouted, as Midna writhed in his grip. Another soldier ran up and took Midna's other arm.

"Go!" she shouted, when she saw the four other standing there. "Go find the kitchen, and you'll find Vendetta!"

"We're not leaving you!" shouted Link, as the rest of the soldiers swarmed around him. The grabbed his arms the way they had with Midna, and started dragging him the opposite direction of Midna. The soldiers did the same thing with Pucca, Garu, and Charlotte.

Link struggled as hard as he could, but just as he was about to break free, everything went black.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to mostly be about Pucca and Garu, so hang on!**

**I need at least three more reveiws to keep going!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the exclusive Pucca and Garu chapter. Enjoy!**

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

Garu awoke and found himself staring up at an old brick ceiling with moss growing on it.

"Ugh. . . my head," Garu groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where he felt a bruise. "Great." he muttered. That was when he noticed Pucca sitting on a bench a few feet away, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, standing up and helping Garu onto his feet.

"Yeah, I think so," Garu replied. "What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing Midna being dragged away, and then it all went black."

"Well, yeah, they dragged her away," Pucca said. "But you tried to run after her and one of the soldiers hit you on the back of the head with a club."

"Oh, well that explains the bruise," Garu said.

"But don't worry, I kicked him in a very, ah, uncomfortable place for that," said Pucca, with a smile. "But then they grabbed my legs and carried me down here off the ground."

"Oh," said Garu. "Thanks for the soldier. But where are we now?"

"We're in the dungeon."

"Wait, where's everyone else?" Garu asked alarmed.

"They knocked Link unconscious too, and they dragged him and Charlotte down to some of the cells below us," Pucca said. "I don't know what happened to Midna, though."

"Great," Garu said again, closing his eyes and sitting on the bench. "Just great. First, we're sent to some other world by falling into a hole. Then, we meet our dark selves, and I don't think we've seen the last of them. Then, I get turned into a freakin' wolf. Then, Vendetta gets kidnapped, and we're taken to some other dimension and locked away in a dungeon with no way to get out, because I'm pretty sure those bars are too strong even for me to break." He laid his head in his hands. "I just want to go home."

Pucca came over and sat next to him. She put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Garu lifted his head up and looked at Pucca, who laid her head on his shoulder. Garu laid his head on hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Garu stood up and pulled Pucca up with him so she was facing him, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Pucca," he said. "I'm sorry for running away from you for all these years, and I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Then, Garu put his lips around Pucca's in the sweetest kiss Pucca had ever known. Her eyes widened as Garu's lips touched hers, but then she closed them and moaned slightly, giving Garu a chance to get his tongue into her mouth. They stayed lip-locked for a few minutes, before Pucca finally broke the kiss for some air.

"I love you Pucca," Garu said, and Pucca knew he meant it.

"Oh, Garu, I love you too," Pucca said, her eyes filling with tears, for this was what she'd been wanting since she was eleven. "I always have and I always will."

She kissed Garu again, more urgently this time, and Garu kissed her back. He felt the tears on Pucca's cheeks, and he started crying also, for he knew that deep down, he had always loved her too. Slowly, Garu's hand made its way under Pucca's shirt, and it reached the clasp of her bra before she put a hand down to stop it.

"Mmm. . . no Garu, not now," she said, breaking the kiss.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because my bed's much more comfortable," said Pucca, flashing a dangerous smile. Garu smiled back.

"And besides," Pucca added. "it gives us something to look forward to when we get home."

"And we will get home," said Garu, determined.

"Yes, we will," said Pucca, before pulling Garu closer once again into another embrace.

And the two of them stayed like that, a ninja and his love, until they finally fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 9

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

Midna was sitting on her throne, her head in her hands. _I can't believe this,_ she thought. _Just when I get turned back into my true self after several months, I get captured by my own guards and separated from the one person who can help destroy Zant._

"Now what do I do?" she asked aloud, to no one in particular.

"Um, Princess Midna," a guard said, breaking her train of thought.

"What?" she snapped, looking up at the guard.

"What should we do with this prisoner you requested to see?" the guard asked, motioning to the two soldiers behind him. They were holding Link in-between them by his arms. His hands and feet were tied with very thick rope, and his lip was bleeding slightly.

"Ah, yes," Midna said, looking at Link. "You can-"

"Please Princess," Link cut in, looking up at Midna. "Whatever you do, don't-"

"How dare you interrupt the Princess?!" said one of the soldiers holding Link, striking him in the back of the head.

"Stop it!" yelled Midna, when she heard Link cry out in pain. She looked at the soldier. "Never, under any circumstances, discipline a prisoner without my permission. Understand?" she said with venom in her voice.

"Y-yes, Princess. Sorry Princess," said the soldier, hanging his head.

"Now, let the prisoner speak," Midna ordered.

"Princess, whatever you do, don't put me in cell 23," Link said.

"Why?" Midna asked, instantly regretting it because Link had to make up an excuse.

"Because, I think it's . . . _haunted,_" Link said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Is that so?" Midna said, smiling evilly. "Well then, off to cell 23 you go!" She waved to Link as he was dragged away, uttering cries of protest.

"You," Midna said, stopping the guard who had first spoken to her in his tracks. "I will be going down to check on the prisoner in twenty minutes, and if anyone wants me while I'm gone, tell them I'm busy, alright?"

"Yes Princess," said the soldier, bowing and running out of the room to catch up with the soldiers, leaving Midna alone again.

_I wonder what he's up to . . ._ she thought, frowning slightly. _Oh well, I guess I'll find out in twenty minutes._

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen. . .** _

"Are you done yet?" snapped Wolfgang, watching as Vendetta added yet another ingredient to the batter.

"Shut up! Cooking takes time," Vendetta snapped back.

"What did you say?" growled Wolfgang menacingly, pulling Vendetta's chin up so she was looking at him.

"I said 'Yes, it's ready'," Vendetta said, jerking her chin out of his grasp.

"You make a good little cook," said Wolfgang, taking a piece of batter and putting it to his mouth. Then he paused.

"Here, you try it first," he said, handing the piece to a guard standing nearby.

"Thanks," the guard said, taking the batter and putting it in his mouth. "Hey, this is really g- ack!"

His comment was cut short as he coughed, held his throat, fell to the floor, and lay still.

"You tried to poison me," said Wolfgang in a conversational tone, looking at the dead guard on the floor.

"Well, duh," said Vendetta. "You didn't expect me to stand here and be your slave, did you?" Wolfgang snarled at her.

"You actually thought that would work?" he roared. "How stupid can you be?" He grabbed Vendetta by the back of her dress and hoisted her up into the air so she was staring straight into his face.

"Now, I want you to make me something else that's not poisoned," he commanded in a soft voice. "Or you're going to end up like our little guard friend over there, only much worse." Vendetta just nodded, and Wolfgang put her down. "Now, I'll come back in a half an hour, and it better be ready by then." And with that, Wolfgang turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Vendetta stood there for a moment. _Well, Plan A failed, so it's time for Plan B,_ she thought. With a devilish smile, she started doing the thing she did best: making a fiend.

**A/N: I'm not going to update for a few days because i'm going to Ocean City! Woo! I'm looking foward to reading lots of reveiws when i get back! -hint hint- **


	11. Chapter 10

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

Midna walked down into the dungeons, wondering what Link's plan could be. _Surely he wouldn't try to force his way through the bars, _she thought. They were sealed with magic, and could only be opened by a key or some extremely powerful force. _And they took all his weapons too_.

Midna stopped when she reached cell 23. A guard was standing by the door, watching Link. He looked up when the princess reached him.

"Hello Princess Midna," said the guard.

"Hello," Midna replied, scrutinizing the cell to find a weak spot that she could blast open with magic. Finding none, she turned to the guard and noticed a key hanging out of his back pocket.

"How has the prisoner been behaving?" Midna asked, thinking of a plan to get the key.

"He's actually been pretty quiet," the guard said. "We took all his weapons away, so he should be almost harmless."

"I see," Midna said. "And, where did you put the weapons again?"

"Where we put all the weapons," the guard replied. "In the artillery."

"Right," said Midna. Suddenly, she reached out and gave the guard a big hug.

"Thank you for taking such good care of the prisoner," she said, grabbing the key from the guard's pocket.

"Uh, i-it was n-nothing, Princess," the guard replied after Midna released him, startled by her display of affection.

"I'd like to have a word with the prisoner in private," Midna said, putting her hands behind her back.

"Y-yes, Princess Midna," the guard replied, still bewildered by Midna's behavior.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, I will have you personally executed," Midna warned.

"Understood, Princess," the guard said. He turned and ran up the steps and out of the dungeon as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Glad that's over," Midna muttered, turning to Link. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw Link's expression.

"What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed, looking slightly angry.

"What? The hug? I had to get the key from his back pocket." Midna held the key up and swung it back and forth in front of Link.

"Oh," Link said, looking down.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Midna asked, surprised as the realization hit her. Link seemed to take an interest in his shoes at that moment. "Ha! I can't believe it!" she said with a laugh. "The Chosen Hero is jealous of some guard because he got a hug for the princess!"

"Just let me out, okay?" Link said. Midna slid the key into the keyhole and the door opened. Link stepped out and started walking, but Midna touched his arm, making him pause.

"Seriously, why were you jealous?" Midna asked softly. Link turned to look at her.

"Well, it's just, I didn't understand why you gave him a hug and not me, after all we've been through," Link said, not quite meeting Midna's eyes. "And, I guess, I sort of . . . like you." He looked up to see Midna smiling. It wasn't a devilish smile, designed primarily to freak people out; it was a real smile, something Link had rarely ever seen.

"Oh, Link," Midna said, touching his cheek. "I guess I sort of like you too." Link smiled the biggest smile Midna had ever seen. Just then, they heard a noise coming from the entrance to the dungeons.

"Uh oh," Midna said. "Sorry Link, but we have to move." She grabbed Link's hand and pulled him down, into the deep recesses of the dungeon.

A few minutes later, they reached the cell containing Pucca and Garu.

"Now that's a sight I never thought I'd see," commented Link, looking at Pucca and Garu wrapped in each others arms and fast asleep.

"Hey, wake up guys!" Midna said, banging on the bars to the cell. They both jumped up and Garu reached for his sword, but then he realized he didn't have it.

"Midna! Link!" said Pucca, running up to the bars. "Are you guys okay? What happened to you?"

"We'll tell you as we go," said Midna, putting they key into the keyhole. "Oh, good. It's a skeleton key." The door swung open and a very grateful Pucca and Garu came out.

"Did you see where they took Charlotte?" asked Link.

"They took her down that way," said Pucca, pointing to the stairs leading deeper into the dungeon.

"Alright, let's go!" said Midna, running down the stairs.

"Oh! It wasn't as far as I thought," remarked Midna, coming to a skidding halt as she almost ran past Charlotte's cell.

"Hi guys!" said Charlotte, coming up to the bars and smiling. "How did you all get out?"

"With this," said Midna, opening Charlotte's door with the key.

"Yay!" Charlotte said, stepping out of the cell. "Now let's go find Vendetta!"

"Okay, my guess is they took her to the kitchen," said Midna. "Which, unfortunately, is on the other side of the building." Everyone except Charlotte made a face.

"Well, let's not waste time then," said Garu. "Lead the way, Midna."

She did, and about five minutes later, they reached the top of the dungeon steps.

"Okay, you guys wait here while I check to see if the coast is clear," Midna said. She stepped out of the dungeon to find that everyone was in a panic.

"What's going on?" she demanded, grabbing the arm of a servant running by.

"Oh, Princess Midna, you must get out of the palace!" the servant said urgently.

"Why? What's happened?" Midna asked.

"One of the prisoners created a terrible monster that only she can control, and she's using it to destroy the palace," the servant said.

"Where is she?" demanded Midna.

"She was last seen by the artillery," the servant replied.

"Alright, thank you," said Midna, releasing the servant and looking over the panicking crowd.

"You're not going there, are you?" the servant asked nervously. "You can't Princess! We don't want to lose you again!"

"I can and I will," said Midna. "Alright guys, come on!" Link, Garu, Pucca, and Charlotte all came out from the dungeon.

"Ah! It's the prisoners!" the servant exclaimed as they ran past her.

"What happened?" asked Link, catching up to Midna running full speed. "Why is everyone freaking out?"

"Apparently Vendetta decided to make a fiend, and now it's terrorizing everybody down by the artillery," Midna replied.

"So that's where we're going?" Garu asked.

"Yes," Midna replied. "You guys might as well get some weapons while we're there."

The group of five ran until they came to a crowd of people running towards them. They jumped to the sides just as a huge black beast came around the corner, tearing a chunk out of the wall in the process. The thing looked like a cross between a giant tiger and a wolf, and Vendetta was riding on its back.

"VENDETTA!" Midna called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "DOWN HERE!"

The fiend was yanked to a stop as Vendetta looked down and caught sight of Midna.

"There you are!" Vendetta yelled. "I have been looking for you for a long time! I don't know how to get out of here!"

"Oh, Vendetta, I'm so glad you're okay!" Charlotte said, looking at Vendetta.

"Of course I'm okay you- ah! Don't touch it!" Vendetta exclaimed, yanking on the fiend so it would move out of Charlotte's reach.

"But Vendetta, it's so cute and fluffy!" Charlotte said, smiling.

"_That_ is cute?" Link asked, staring up at the creature. It was taller than Midna.

"Don't let her touch my fiend or she'll turn it good!" Vendetta yelled. "And then it'll be worthless!"

"Charlotte, don't touch," Garu said sternly.

"Tee-hee! Okay," said Charlotte. It was then that the group noticed the crowd that had gathered around them. Everyone was silent for a moment, and then someone said:

"Princess Midna, are you alright?" This was followed by more similar cries, until the whole group was yelling at once.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Midna roared. The noise ceased instantly. "I am alright. These five, including the girl on the fiend, are my friends, and they won't hurt me. Now, we're going to go into the artillery, and if anyone tries to stop me, I give Vendetta permission to release her fiend. Got it?"

The crowd nodded while others murmured a "Yes ma'am."

"Alright, let's go," Midna said. "Vendetta, you stay on the outside of us, just like you are now." They started walking along the wall and stopped when they came to a door around the corner. Midna used the skeleton key to open it, and they all stepped inside except for Vendetta. While the group was in the room, a man made a move to step forward.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Vendetta said, flashing a wicked smile. The man stepped back.

A few moments later, the group came back out. Link was carrying the master sword and his shield on his back, Midna was carrying a dagger, and Garu found a sword that was similar to the one he had at home. Pucca was carrying a small knife, and the group had agreed that Charlotte wouldn't carry anything because she'd probably hurt herself before she could hurt an enemy.

"Okay, now we're going to go outside, and the same rule applies," Midna said. "If anyone tries to stop us, the fiend gets released."

The group started to walk towards the door, Midna in front and Vendetta in the back, still on her fiend. The crowd followed helplessly as their beloved Princess strode out of the palace doors and over to where the sols were kept. When they reached the sols, they stopped, and Midna turned to face her people.

"My dear people, I'm glad to have come back to the twilight realm, if only for a short while," Midna said. "But, I must return to world of light." The crowd started to protest. "Remember my warning and don't try to stop me," Midna continued, and the noise died down. "I will return, I swear it. But, even if I stay, the threat of Zant still hovers overhead. I must confront him with the help of the Chosen Hero," she gestured to Link. "and the rest of my new companions. I must go now. But I promise, I will return and peace will be restored to our realm and theirs. Vendetta, you need to come down now."

"I still have control over my fiend," said Vendetta to the crowd. "So until we leave, don't try anything." She jumped down off the fiend and came to stand by Midna.

"Just go through there," Midna said to her group. "You'll be fine, I promise." Link, Vendetta, Charlotte, Garu, and Pucca all stepped into the light made by the sols, and they vanished in a flash of light.

"Goodbye for now," Midna said, giving one last reassuring smile and a wave, before stepping into the light and disappearing yet again, leaving the helpless twili to wait for her return.


	12. Chapter 11

The Legend of Pucca: Making Fiends

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

The group emerged inside a cave with a pool of water in the middle.

"Ugh, I'm an imp again," Midna said, taking in her short stature and headdress.

"Um, Midna, why are we here?" Link asked, taking in his surroundings.

"Where exactly is here?" Garu asked.

"We're in the cave of the Light Spirit Lanuryu," Link replied. Just then, he felt a chill go up his spine. He turned around and came face-to-face with Zant, the King of Shadows. The Sprit of Light reared up behind the group, but Zant blasted it with magic and it fell into the water. Link made a move to take out his sword, but Zant waved his arm and everyone except Midna went flying. Link, Garu, and now Vendetta turned into wolves, while Charlotte and Pucca just passed out.

Midna flew over to Link, and Zant waved his arm and Midna was brought over to his side.

"Midna, do you really care so much about these light-dwellers?" Zant asked.

"Let me go!" Midna screeched.

"You know darkness will triumph over light in the end," Zant said, ignoring Midna's cries. "I just need your help to speed up the process."

Midna broke free of Zant's grasp and flew over to Link.

"Very well then," Zant snarled. "You shall pay for your disobedience. Go back to the light world where you belong, you covert!" He waved his arm and Midna was lifted up into the middle of the cave. The Spirit of Light reared up behind her, and Midna only had time to take a glance before the full force of the spirit hit her. She screamed, and then vanished.

Zant turned and formed three dark crystals in his hand. He embedded them into the heads of Link, Garu, and Vendetta. They disappeared with a wave of his arm, and Zant left the cave, satisfied that Midna would not return to cut short his reign over the Twilight Realm.

* * *

Link awoke in Hyrule field, immediately noticing Midna draped across his back, breathing short, gasping breaths. The colors on her body had now reversed, and Link noticed that her hair was white with just a hint of blue in it.

"Midna!" He yelled, only dimly aware that he had turned back into a wolf.

"L-Link . . .," she said, just barely managing to open her eye. "We need to go to Princess . . . Zelda. H-Hurry, Link . . . to Z-Zelda."

Meanwhile, Garu had been frantically calling out Pucca's name. She was slung over his back, and Charlotte was draped over Vendetta's.

"Hey! Wake up, you stupid girl!" Vendetta called. She realized she was a wolf from the moment she woke up, and she was trying to wake up Charlotte so she would get off her.

"V-Vendetta . . .," Charlotte said, then she passed out again.

"Link, what's wrong with Pucca?!" Garu asked frantically.

"I . . . I don't know," Link replied. "But we need to get to Princess Zelda now! Follow me!"

"Wait! I just have to run with Charlotte passed out?!" Vendetta said.

"Yes!" Link replied, already on his way. "We need to save her! And Midna and Pucca too!"

Vendetta stood there, watching Link and Garu run and debating her options. She could go much faster if she just left Charlotte here. After all, then she might get rid of her forever. No one would bother her again. But . . .

"Ah! I can't believe I'm doing this," she said. "Hey, guys, wait up!" She ran after Link and Garu, who paused for her to catch up. They ran as fast as they could towards Hyrule Castle, determined to save Midna, Pucca, and Charlotte.

**A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short, but i just got a bad case of writers block for this story. Btw, the story is supposed to take place right before Link goes into the Lakebed Temple. Oh yeah, i'm taking suggstions for what i should write next after Link gets the master sword, so fi you have any suggestions, reveiw them to me! Thanx!**


	13. Chapter 12

The Legend of Pucca: Twilight Fiends

**Chapter 11**

The group finally made it to Hyrule castle, after running everywhere from the open fiends to the sewers. They climbed up the stairs, pausing only to catch Pucca as she almost fell. They went into the large door and found themselves in Zelda's room. Midna fell off Link's back, and he nudged her with his nose. Zelda quickly came over to stand by Midna.

"Zelda . . . tell them where to find . . . the Mirror of Twilight . . .," Midna said, knowing she didn't have a lot of time left in this world.

"Midna, I think I finally understand just who and what you are," Zelda said. She looked at Link, Garu, and Vendetta. "The curse put upon you is to strong for me to lift. Go find the blade in the sacred grove, and the curse will be lifted. That is all I can tell you for now." A while glow formed around Zelda's hand.

"N-no! Link, stop her!" Midna shouted, as Zelda raised her hand over Midna's body. There was a flash of light, and when everyone's eyes had adjusted, they saw Midna standing, returned to her normal complexion. She was staring at the spot where Zelda once stood. Then the group noticed why she was staring: Zelda was gone.

"Midna?" Link said. Midna was silent for a moment. Then, she lifted her head up and floated over to land on Link's back.

"Alright Link, let's go. To the sacred grove!" Midna said. Just then, Pucca and Charlotte woke up.

"Whoa . . . what just happened?" Pucca said, rubbing her head. She noticed the three wolves in the room. _Wait, three?_ she thought. _Garu and Link were wolves, so then that one must be . . ._

"Vendetta!" Charlotte exclaimed, throwing her arms around Vendetta's shoulders. "Wow! You're so cute and fluffy!"

"I am not cute and fluffy!" Vendetta growled at her. "I am cursed, and I want it lifted NOW!"

"We have to get to the sacred grove," Link said. "Then, we have to find a blade, and the curse will be lifted."

"Okay, so let's GO!" Midna said, kicking Link in the sides to make him start running.

"Wait!" Link said. "Don't we have a warp portal near there?"

"Oh, right!" Midna remembered. "Okay guys, you each need to sit on someone's back so it will be easier to travel." Pucca sat on Garu's back, but Vendetta moved out of the way as Charlotte tried to sit on her back.

"Vendetta . . ." Link said.

"Do I have to?" Vendetta whined.

"Let me put it this way: If you don't let Charlotte ride on your back, you'll be stuck as a wolf forever," Midna said. Vendetta glared at her, then sighed as Charlotte sat on her.

"Wow! It's almost like riding a pony!" Charlotte said. Vendetta growled at her.

"Okay, here we go!" Midna focused her powers and the group dissolved into thin air. They reappeared at the entrance to the forest temple.

"Alright, I'll help you all across," Midna said, gesturing to the wide open space between the entrance to the sacred grove and where they were standing. "Pucca and Charlotte, you guys will need to hold on tight. It will be much harder for me to lift Garu and Vendetta with you on their backs. If you fall off and into the pit . . ." she left the sentence unfinished, but everyone understood what would happen.

Midna quickly pulled Link across, but was having trouble with Pucca and Garu. It was very hard to grab Garu while trying not to crush Pucca with her giant hand. Finally she managed it, and did the same thing with Vendetta and Charlotte. After the group had balanced along tightropes and walked across, the came to a howling stone. Link listened to the tune, memorized it, and howled it back. The group was surprised when a little blue kid appeared out of nowhere and blew his horn, summoning four Puppets.

"What the heck are these things?!" Vendetta screeched, trying to dodge as one of the Puppets took a swing at her.

"I don't know, but we have to follow that thing! Come on!" Link ripped into one of the Puppets, and with the help of Garu, they finished the rest off and started after the little blue kid, who was really the Skull Kid. Much to their dismay, the Skull Kid kept blowing his horn, summoning more of his Puppets. After searching for a while, Vendetta had managed to climb up onto a ledge and was snarling at the Skull Kid.

"Tell us where to find the sword," Vendetta growled. The Skull Kid just laughed and blew his horn again.

"Vendetta, you have to bite him!" Link said, helping Garu destroy a Puppet who was about to hit Pucca.

"Ew! No!" Vendetta said.

"Vendetta, just do it!" Garu yelled at her, fighting off yet another batch of Puppets. Vendetta looked at the Skull Kid disgustedly. She sighed.

"I'd better get my body back soon," she muttered, jumping at the Skull Kid. She caught his arm, and he screeched and ran away.

"Ech! That's disgusting!" Vendetta said, spitting out a torn piece of fabric.

"Aw, come on!" Pucca said as she watched the Skull Kid run away again. The group set off after him, and many bites later, the Skull Kid turned into leaves.

"Eee hee! We should play again sometime!" he said, giggling. The group looked around, and Link heard a tune playing. He listened, and then he howled it back. The two statues on either side of this great arched doorway came to life. Vendetta, Pucca, Charlotte, and Garu were sent flying, and Link and Midna were left alone on what looked like a game board.

"We are the guardians of the Sacred Grove," the first statue said.

"Return us to our original places and you will gain entrance to the Sacred Grove," the second statue instructed.

"Great, just what we need. Another puzzle," Midna said.

"Hey, I think I know how to solve it," Charlotte said. "Link, jump left." Link complied. "Okay, now go right." This continued on until the Guardians were back in their original spots. A door appeared, and so did the ground.

"I didn't know you were good at puzzles," Pucca said as Garu joined step with Vendetta.

"Tee-hee! I love to do them in my free time!" Charlotte said, smiling.

"What free time?" Vendetta asked. "You spend all your time annoying me."

"Hey guys, we made it!" Link exclaimed, Midna having to cling to his fur so as not to get thrown off as he ran to a sword stuck into the middle of the ground on a pedestal. As soon as everyone had gathered around it, there was a blinding flash of light and Midna, Pucca, and Charlotte were thrown back. When the light dispersed, Link, now in human form, pulled out the sword and held it up over his head.

"Finally, I'm back to normal," Vendetta said as Pucca ran up to Garu and they met in a hug.

"Hey, guys look," Midna said. Everyone walked over to Midna and they saw three crystals in her hand.

"Be careful. If you touch them, you'll turn back into a wolf!" Midna warned as Link reached out his hand. He snatched it back.

"Hmm . . . I guess I should just hang on to these then," Midna said. "Now you three can turn into wolves whenever you want."

"Link I would ever want to do that again," Vendetta muttered.

"You might have to," Link said. "Midna, can you get us out of here?"

"Sure," she replied. Just as she opened up a portal, there was a flash of blue lightning in the sky, and the portal turned yellow.

"NO!" Midna exclaimed as they were all sucked into the portal. They disappeared, not knowing where the portal would take them.

**A/N: OMG! Where did they go?! i'll try to update soon, so review please!**


End file.
